Corazón hurtado
by Disc Zu
Summary: Lo que siente por él es más que odio y repugnancia.


**Corazón hurtado.**

Media luna se dibujó en el rostro femenino cuando entrecerró el dúo de rubís que siempre tuvo por ojos. La dama suspiró al sentir las viseras revolvérsele, comprobando que no estaba hecha para contradicciones de ningún tipo, mucho menos cuando se trataba de misericordia o amoríos.

Kagura caminó con paso firme; el angosto pasillo se encontraba solo iluminado por velas y la humedad se había instalado en ese lugar olvidado donde solo habitaban bestias salvajes, como ella y como él, que se dedicaban a romper cuellos ajenos, la mayoría de las veces por gusto propio.

Corrió la puerta y entró a la habitación sin pedir el debido permiso como solía hacer. Alcanzó a deslumbrar la silueta de su creador que se encontraba de espaldas a ella.

—Naraku —dijo con tono ácido.— No me agrada la situación en la que me encuentro, así que terminemos con esto de una maldita vez.

—¿Qué ocurre Kagura? —dijo el hombre al otro lado de la habitación sin voltear. —Creí que estábamos bien con esto.

Kagura arrugó el cejo y dio un par de pasos al frente. Llevó la mano izquierda al kimono y extrajo el abanico, su arma.

—Estoy harta de que juegues conmigo.

—¿De nuevo bienes a discutir sobre tu corazón? —volteó a verla. —Algún día querida, pero por mientras seguirás vacía.

La mujer sintió algo estrujándole en el pecho y automáticamente llevo su mano libre al torso. No era su corazón siendo oprimido, eran de nuevo esos sentimientos contrarios apiñándose en su seno al escuchar la palabra _querida_; el universo entero parecía haberse puesto en su contra provocándole aún más suplicio con la llegada de esas nuevas sensaciones que la consumían. Sensaciones de humanos que contradecían sus sentimientos de prisionera.

Nunca había sido una mujer que necesitara atenciones o lujos y en lo que llevaba de vida solo había soñado con una cosa. Aún recordaba el momento en que el bastardo frente a ella le concedió la vida, un kimono, dos plumas blancas y un abanico; a cambio él tomo su corazón por propio interés sin soltarlo una sola vez, sin pena, lastima o remordimientos, haciéndola sufrir en cada misión imposible que le había encomendado, privándola de sentimientos humanos, atándola a él con una cadena invisible que le estrujaba las muñecas y el alma, creyéndose dueño de ella; de su cuerpo y de su alma.

—No me hables así —balbuceó ahogando el dolor.— He vivido tras de ti todo este tiempo y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no importa lo que haga no tienes intenciones de devolverme lo que por derecho me pertenece.

Silenció por un momento que a ella le pareció eterno, finalmente Naraku se movió de su sitió con una suavidad exagerada, se volteo y permitió que la luz proveniente del cirio en la habitación le iluminara el rostro. El cabello largo caía ondulado y sus ojos rojizos enfocaron a la mujer frente a ella con un aire déspota; Kagura sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la medula espinal, enfrentarse a ese rostro siempre era difícil.

—Lo que por derecho te pertenece ¿Kagura? —soltó con una risilla débil.— Creí que eras una mujerzuela con dueño.

Apretó la mandíbula y deslizó entre sus dedos el abanico hasta tenerlo casi completamente extendido. El _hanyou _dirigió una mirada a la mano amenazante de ella y soltó otra risotada, esta vez tan fuerte y clara que resonó en la habitación.

—Estoy dispuesta a soportar el dolor esta vez. —agregó ella con tono lastimero. —Mi corazón no va a ser usado como un arma contra mí.

—Creo que es lo mejor. A diferencia de ti InuYasha se ha vuelto más fuerte y tu presencia ya no significa mucha pelea para ese pobre hibrido, últimamente no me has estado siendo muy útil y solo sirves para encargos mínimos ¿También te diste cuenta de que tu existencia ya no tiene sentido?

La mujer sonrió con ironía. Nunca le habían interesado las ordenes de Naraku, ya fueran encontrar un fragmento de la perla o terminar con InuYasha, eso no quería decir que ella fuera débil; también se había vuelto fuerte y estaba segura de ello, tanto como que ahora lo que sentía por Naraku eran dos sentimientos adversarios, que no tenían la posibilidad de estar juntos en un mismo cuerpo sin hacerla explotar con el tiempo. Pensaba romper los eslabones oxidados de la cadena impalpable que la ataba a ese repulsivo ser, si tenía suerte con el tiempo también lograría olvidarse de su captor. Quería hacerlo ahora que el sentimiento de odio aún estaba oculto en alguna parte de su ser.

—_Fūjin no mai _—gritó al tiempo que realizaba un rápido y delicado movimiento de muñeca.

La ráfaga no tardo en crearse y avanzar directo al blanco. Naraku aún miraba con una amplia sonrisa marcada en el rostro el inútil movimiento de su creación, esquivo sin dificultad el ataque sin dejar de burlarse con el rostro; sabía que había algo más aparte de las razones de siempre, algo de lo que tal vez pudiera burlarse y pasar un buen rato. Hurgó entre sus vestimentas y no tardo en localizar el miembro que nunca le había concedido a la extensión.

—¿Esto quieres? —silabeó sonriente.

Lo oprimió con su mano y ella automáticamente llevó una mano al lugar donde se supone que debería estar el miembro. Dolía, como si mil pinchazos ardientes le atravesaran el cuerpo lentamente, aún así Kagura se las arregló para ahogar el grito que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. Esta vez no, estaba decidida; no podía, no quería, no había razones para agradecer o amar a Naraku. Tenía que odiarlo y acabar con él, porque esos sentimientos le revolvían las entrañas.

—Kagura, deberías de saber que soy por mucho más fuerte que tu. Ninguno de tus ataques podrá detenerme, además no soportaras por mucho tiempo ese dolor.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Probablemente.

De nuevo abanicó, las cuchillas se formaron en torno al _hanyou _y antes de que este pudiera una corriente de aire le había provocado un corte. Él arrugó el cejo y torció la boca, no pensaba tolerar aquello por mucho más tiempo.

Su cuerpo comenzó a perder la forma humana, bajo su ropa comenzó a salir una especie de tentáculos verdosos que emanaban un gas venenoso y envolvieron toda la habitación que no tardo en dar un aspecto asqueroso. La mujer se vio envuelta en aquella sustancia que le dificultaba la respiración mientras cortaba tantas prolongaciones como le eran posibles y escuchaba las mofas de él en algún sitio que ya no le era posible divisar debido al gas purpura.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta en que no tenía las habilidades para acabar con su creador, si quiera podía defenderse de un ataque menor. Después de todo si era bastante débil.

Los tentáculos la alcanzaron y la estrujaron, algunos comenzaron a provocar cortes en todo su cuerpo; el dolor en el pecho seguía latente lo que le indicaba que Naraku seguía apretando el corazón entre sus manos. Cayó en la inconsciencia.

La mujer despertó escupiendo sangre y viendo borrones, lo poco que le quedaba del kimono se encontraba empapado de sangre propia y el olor la mareaba haciéndole sentir intensas ganas de vomitar. Dirigió la vista hacia el frente y la mirada desalmada que le dirigió el hombre le heló todo el cuerpo. Estaba perdida, ese era su fin.

—Yo creo que me enamore de ti. —soltó finalmente en medio de un gemido.

Naraku la miró sorprendido y sonrió.

—Ya veo, después de todo soy el único hombre con el que has tenido suficiente contacto. Supongo que es normal que termines enamorándote de mí.

Se acercó a ella con un paso lento y desesperante; Kagura no podía moverse, se encontraba completamente inmovilizada por la trampa de él. El pecho le ardía infinitamente debido a que Naraku estrujaba su corazón entre sus garras sin piedad alguna. La mujer le dirigió una mirada desesperada al abanico que había caído frente a ella y que no tenía posibilidad de tomar entre sus manos

—Creo que después de todo si te mereces esto. —dijo el ser una vez que estuvo a su nivel, moviendo el órgano rojizo de una lado a otro. —Pero antes te concederé otro deseo, algo que seguro todo tu cuerpo anhela.

Con un suave movimiento Naraku llevó su mano a la nuca de la mujer y le soltó el cabello que inmediatamente callo rebelde confundiéndose con la sangre en el cuello de Kagura. Le mostro las dos plumas blancas antes de dejarlas caer frente a los ojos de ella, una se deslizo hasta colocarse junto al arma. El hanyou se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro:

—Te doy tu corazón si me devuelves todo lo demás —raspó su voz en el oído de ella.

Luego con un brusco movimiento atrajo su rostro al de él y junto labios con labios.

La mujer sintió el beso como algo húmedo y repulsivo que le mitigaba el alma y todo el cuerpo, un beso asqueroso y sensual que despertaba en ella ambas sensaciones contra las que luchaba. El odio como algo antiguo y gastado, siendo aminorado lentamente por el amor, nuevo, deleitoso e inexplicable, como muestra de agradecimiento a lo que nunca tuvo y lo que nunca fue. Ese beso le hacía sentir en el mundo tan viva y tan real como nunca antes, concediéndole la cruel realidad de su existencia, haciéndole ver claramente como se le escapaba la libertad cual líquido corriendo entre manos transparentes.

Luego sintió otro tipo de presión en el estomago, una real que le atravesaba el cuerpo; Naraku saco la mano por la espalda de ella; le había perforado el cuerpo. Luego se paró con un seco movimiento y se marcho sin más, orgulloso de que literalmente le hubiera robado el corazón a su creación.

—Ahí lo tienes. —agregó antes de salir de la habitación.

La dama del viento maldijo y respiró por última vez. Frente a ella, en el piso, junto a su abanico roto y la blanca pluma, su corazón palpitaba lentamente. Ese contacto con los labios de su asesino le había cerrado el futuro, dejando numerosas puertas sin abrir, aunque Kagura nunca estuvo para amoríos con príncipes, finales felices o corazones propios.

— — — — —

Seh, apesto para los títulos.

Gracias por leer querida gente, les agradecere aún más si me dejan un agradable comentario. ;D


End file.
